


First Kisses: Angel and Connor

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Comment Fic, Dark, Gap Filler, Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	First Kisses: Angel and Connor

He met the wall face-first, clenching his teeth against the primal fear and pain that gripped his chest at the same instant the demon behind him

(his father)

gripped his arms and stole the possibility of moving away.

Steven loathes more than anything the feeling of being helpless.

There is harsh breathing in his ear and a dark voice whispers, "I am not gonna hurt you. Stop trying to run out of here like I am."

Steven laughs bitterly at that. He can feel blood pooling just under the surface of Angelus' hands, collecting in dark, purple bruises that will fade before he even gets a good look at them. That's the magic of his blood, of Angelus' blood, that makes him sick every time he thinks of it. Steven jerks his head back, arching his neck to bring the back of his skull hard against Angelus' face. There's a groan, a wince and suddenly his arms free.

Steven makes it about three steps to the door before the wind is knocked out of him and there's a heavy body pinning him to the floor.

"Stop it, please!" Angelus cries out with a desperation that Steven is unprepared for. "Can't we just--"

"No." Steven cuts him off fiercely. They can't just. "Just" implies a simplicity they will never have. "Just" implies that something, anything, could be fair here.

Angelus turns him roughly around, leaning down into Steven's face with a look that heralds anger and promises tears. "I just don't want you to run off and get hurt."

Oh, those words bite. They sting. It's too late to spare him of any pain, too late to save him from the darkness of this world or any other. That darkness is part of him now, engrained in his consciousness as firmly as the scents of Hell and death, as deeply as the knowledge that he is all-too-similar to the monster above him.

"Connor..." Angelus murmurs with pleading. "I love you."

Another bitter laugh. "How 'bout now?"

Steven's body jerks forward, his face coming up near Angelus' and suddenly Steven's mouth is filled with blood as his teeth sink hard into his captor's lower lip.

It tastes like the smell of iron ore, like the bitterest of medicines ever fed to him, with a gift inside.

Angelus tastes like home.

He's not even aware of when the connection stops being teeth, starts being tongue, and for one second, both of them are reprieved in a kiss.


End file.
